Makudak
Makudak is a dragon, and formerly an alien machine that crashed into South America after a series of obscure events. This extraterrestrial artificial intelligence is an awkward, outgoing machine, but a secret dark side lies hidden under his cheeky, mandible-lined smile. History Makudak'' (Full designated name "Computation and Assistance Unit #Sigma-07")'' was a mechanical servant to an as-of-yet unrevealed extraterrestrial master. After questionining and disobeying orders, he was banished to Earth, which had been bombarded by radioactive meteors of mysterious origin in it's past, turning the planet into an undesirable, mutant-filled wasteland. Makudak was sent through a portal, where he crashed into the South American region. Upon reactivating and climbing out of the impact crater he had left, he met Paco and Soul. After a brief discussion about a topic that Makudak was quick to dismiss for reasons concerning Paco, he found that all his systems excluding his survival, mental, and locomotive systems had been all but deactivated by his former master. After a while, the mechanical dragon took to the sky, in an effort to gather information about his surroundings. After arriving in the majestic castle that was home to Solyra, Makudak attempted to gain information from Solyra, as he believed that authoritative figures should have the most information. Before doing so, however, he was surprised to meet Paco once again, who had returned to retrieve his stolen belongings. Makudak agreed to act as a distraction, but this plan worked out poorly, as Aponivi inadvertently revealed Paco's presence to Solyra, and a battle ensued. After Solyra was thrown into unconsciousness (and receiving several blows to various areas of her body, namely her fangs and one of her eyes), Makudak, in an act of affection, began tending to Solyra's wounds, unbeknownst to all in the room. Letavec meanwhile, who had been captive for some time now, found that Aponivi, one of the few creatures he cared about, was dying, Letavec decided that he would exact revenge, and attempted tl brutally kill Solyra as she lay unconscous. However, the moment Letavec roared and charged, Makudak protectively lunged at him, pinning the Lizardbat to the ground. Makudak then took some of the chains that were on Aponivi, and used them to tie Letavec to an altar, and using some of the chain on Letavec as a gag. He left Letavec there for Solyra, knowing she desired captives to sacrifice, and eventually laid down next to her, affectionately folding out his left wing and covering her, like a blanket, before entering sleep mode. The next day, upon awakening, he had discovered that he had actually been in love with Kaia, Solrya's twin sister. Eventually seeing Solyra as his love interest, he began desperately trying to converse and acquaint with her, even when she attacked him. He eventually gained the dragoness' trust, and he decided to help her attempt to kill Paco, in order to win her over. He became involved in a large battle, where he was repeatedly attacked by a group of Spiderants, which he mercilessly killed. Defending Solyra, Makudak also killed Wulfe during the battle. He was heartbroken upon seeing that Paco had killed Solyra, and once that happened, he snapped. It seemed as though all remaining bits of any positive emotion were removed from his mind, and he entered an enraged emotional phase. Solyra however, decided to merge her spirit with Makudak's. This did not cease his rage, and Makudak's hate for Paco grew so much that he began massacring the villages surrounding Paco's. However, upon encountering a trio of Vasps, Makudak savagely attacked and killed two Vasps, pursuing the third. This third Vasp was Queen Nakuda. Nakuda managed to lure the enraged machine to her hive, where her swarms of Vasps outnumbered and captured Makudak. The two eventually formed an alliance. Sometime later, during one of Makudak's massacring rampages, he stumbled across Paco. Enraged at the mere sight of him, Makudak attempted to attack him. Paco however, evaded Makudak sucessfully, until being halted at a lake. Before Makudak had the opportunity to kill him, however, Aponivi granted Paco her power, and transformed him into an embodiment of herself. Solyra, in turn, transformed Makudak in an embodiment of herself. The two engaged in an intense aerial battle, ending in the death of Makudak. Later, however, Makudak's spirit managed to wretch itself free from crossing over, and exited his body. He managed to fly off to the Southlands at incredible speed, before luring a young dragon into a dark alleyway, where Makudak killed him, and possessed his body. Makudak flew off to the Northlands in his new body, and attempted to attack Paco, who was visiting the grave of Wulfe, but Makudak felt extremely conflicted, and couldn't bring himself to attack. After conversing with Paco, Makudak had a change of heart, and decided to join Paco next time he ventured out into the world. Appearance 40 ft. long and covered from head to toe in black, silver, and red spikes and armor, Makudak has a very menacing physical appearance. His 12 ft. tail houses several serrated blades on it's end, and his feet have formidable claws and blades. His mouth is surrounded by a series of mandibles, which are designed to puncture tissue as easily as an injection syringe. His eyes glow bright yellow when he is awake, and he has a small hole where one's nose would be, used for Makudak's equivalent of breathing. His wings have several long, hair-like spines jutting from them, and at their base joints, glowing yellow discs support the whole wing structure. A fabric-like material forms the membranes of his wings, this fabric-like material being black on top and red on it's underside. Makudak's new organic body greatly resembles his previous form, but is obviously not mechanical. More to come, the owner of this character is too lazy to finish this article right now. Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Boss Battle Category:Villains Category:Allies